1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems and methods for implementing storage area networks. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and apparatus that allows establishment of metazones across dissimilar networks such as Infiniband networks and Fibre Channel networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Internetworking of high-performance computers has become the focus of much attention in the data communications industry. Performance improvements in processors and peripherals, along with the move to distributed architectures such as client/server configurations, have spawned increasingly data-intensive and high-speed networking applications, such as medical imaging, multimedia, and scientific visualization. Various protocols have been developed to provide the necessary communications capacity.
A protocol known as Fibre Channel can carry data at rates exceeding 2 Gbps in both directions simultaneously. The Fibre Channel protocol defines standard media and signaling conventions for transporting data in a serial fashion. It also provides an error correcting channel code and a frame structure for transporting the data. Further, the Fibre Channel protocol sets out a buffer-credit-based flow control methodology, and creates some common services (e.g., fabric controller, directory server). The Fibre Channel protocol can be applied to various network topologies including point-to-point, ring, and switched fabric. Details regarding the Fibre Channel protocol can be found online at www.fibrechannel.org.
Another, newer, protocol known as Infiniband can carry data at rates exceeding 2.5 Gbps in each direction. The Infiniband architecture is designed around a point-to-point, switched I/O fabric, that connects end node devices. Much like the Fibre Channel protocol, the Infiniband protocol defines standard media and signaling conventions for transporting data in a serial fashion, provides error detection codes and a packet structure for transporting the data, and creates some standard services (e.g., subnet manager, subnet administrator). Details regarding the Infiniband protocol can be found online at www.infinibandta.org.
While Infiniband possesses similarities to Fibre Channel (e.g., both rely on structured serial communications, both provide standardized fabric management services, both support higher-level protocols such as SCSI (Small Computer Systems Interface), IP (Internet Protocol), and VDI (Virtual Device Interface), there are nevertheless many differences including different signaling protocols and different services. Both protocols may be employed to implement system area networks, and hence there exists a need for intercommunication between networks that use different protocols. For example, many customers would prefer to expand their existing networks with the latest technology and not have to start from scratch. Other customers just need low-latency communication between dissimilar networks. A method for integrating a Fibre Channel network into an Infiniband network is therefore highly desirable.